


Shrek/Sonic/Batman slashfic I wrote with a generator

by ode_to_phan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Onions - Fandom, Shrek, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, sex - Fandom, slashfic - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_phan/pseuds/ode_to_phan
Summary: oh yes





	Shrek/Sonic/Batman slashfic I wrote with a generator

Late one evening, Shrek was walking towards the batmobile, tired from a long day spent masturbating with Batman. Shrek sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of fondling Sonic, stroking his gorgeous dick with his ass. Mmm, thinking about Sonic was having an immediate effect on Shrek's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his ass, and was just starting to enjoy it when Batman came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Shrek ducked silently inside the batmobile  
As Batman went on his way, Shrek paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Sonic was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Sonic hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Sonic was sprawled half naked at Shrek's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of eating onions and rubbing his dick vigorously. Shrek blushed and waited for Sonic to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own dick in sympathy. Finally Sonic's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Shrek!' Shrek coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Sonic said.

'I was just passing.' Shrek replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my dick and pretend you were doing it.' Sonic sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Shrek plucking thoughtfully at his own dick. Shrek felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own dick is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my ass?' Sonic's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Anasha that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Batman so he'd have something to do other than masturbating with me.'

'What's wrong with masturbating?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of fondling with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Fiona was hanging around the swamp when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of the batmobile. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Sonic was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Shrek and Sonic naked in front of her. Shrek was sprawled over Sonic, trying to pull some sort of onion out of his anus!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Shrek looked worried.

'This was fondling Sonic,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the onion on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my anus, Sonic complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your mouth.' Shrek tried to pull the onion out again, and Sonic groaned and kicked him.

Fiona looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little fondling with Shrek herself. Still, Sonic looked so helpless with the abused onion sticking out of his anus that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Shrek looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Sonic by the lips while you grab hold of the onion.'

Nodding, Fiona knelt and took hold of the onion. It was slightly warm, as though Shrek had been using it on his ass.

'Pull!' Shrek shouted.

'Ouch!' Sonic cried as the onion came out with a loud pop.

'Thankyou Fiona,' Shrek and Sonic both said at once.

'No problem,' Fiona said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the onion as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Sonic said. 'I'm using it on Shrek tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Fiona said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Shrek and headed off in the direction of the swamp. She'd be thinking about Shrek and the warm onion for a long time to come.


End file.
